Ambiguity
by darkprince31
Summary: Lizzie wakes up only to find herself in an unkempt state; her wrists and ankles restrained, her shoulders sore and a headache the size of Texas. What the heck happened in the last 12 hours?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Blacklist. This is purely for leisure purposes. I ship Red and Lizzie but I suppose you can view this in a paternal way if you are uncomfortable with my ship :D And lastly, enjoy! **

* * *

Lizzie's head was throbbing with pain, as if someone had continuously drilled a tunnel to the earth's core through her brain. Her eye lids flickered for a moment as they try to take in their new surroundings. _Light…_ She thought to herself, _why is it so bright?_

She made to bring her arm forward but felt some form of resistance to them. She tugged her wrists once more, attempting to free herself but it was in vain. The cloth was tied tightly around her wrists in a complicated pattern and her repeated movements only made her wrists sore. She rolled a little on her side, easing the dead weight of her body that was starting to crush her arm.

"I'm glad you could join us."

Elizabeth tried to sit up from her position but the figure placed a gentle hand on her side, preventing her from moving.

"Don't…" He said, "Lie still; you'll need your strength back."

By now, most of her vision had returned to her. She raised her head a little, taking in her surroundings. She was painfully on her left shoulder, her arms tied tightly behind her back. She attempts to move her ankles but realized that they were restrained as well. She scoffed to herself; _typical…_ she'd be surprised if they were freed.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily, the aftereffects of the drugs still messing around her system.

"He'll be here shortly, Elizabeth," The same man replied her with a gentle pat on her shoulders. She didn't know if she found that reassuring or just plain creepy.

"M-my shoulder…" She whispered tiredly, wincing a little as she rolled her body once more.

The door slid open and Red strode in, moving instantly by her side. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other gently lifting her head. Lizzie felt his warm hands guiding her to a seated position, her eyes still droopy but her vision was clear.

"Hello Lizzie," Red greeted her with his familiar smile.

She wanted to punch him, kick and even slap him, she'd even thought of running him over with her car, but all these actions remained in her mental fantasy as her strength had not yet returned. She had a sneaky feeling that she was purposely kept in this manner, weak and vulnerable to the most dangerous criminal in the world.

"I hate you…" She mumbles weakly, reluctantly leaning against him for support.

She heard him chucking quietly as she felt the cloth around her wrists loosen up. The other man, his assistant she'd recognized as Grey, fetched a glass of chocolate milk. He positioned the straw at the lips, beckoning her to drink it.

"Drink…" Red said softly, "You need it…"

She shook her head in response; her stubborn nature easily took over.

"I do not wish to force you, Lizzie," Red said calmly.

"You're a coward…" Her voice quivered. Red stopped untying her wrists altogether. He raised his gaze towards her, leaning closer; his face void of emotion.

"I am many things, Elizabeth," He said quietly, "But _not_ cowardly." His voice laced with venom as he gazed right through her. Lizzie immediately shrunk away from him, head lowering a little as she avoided his penetrating stare.

Grey offered her the straw once more, and this time, she parted her lips, taking the straw in her mouth and sipped on the chocolate milk obediently.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled softly, "You know I can't run away from you." Red was half kneeling between her feet, expertly tying the expensive scarf around her wrists; he was careful not to tie them too tight, lest her wrists get bruised again.

"I don't even know where we are," She concluded, just as Red had finished immobilizing her. His eyes flickered towards her, holding his gaze a little longer before speaking again.

"I trust you, Lizzie," He gave her a slight nod; "I trust that you won't try to run away; although I have already reiterated to you the impossibility of those desired actions. However, I would very much like to sleep without the thought of a Swiss army knife pressing against my throat." He tilts his head to the right, eyes never leaving her, "But I do not blame you if the thought had manifested in that pretty little head of yours. I would have done the exact same thing if we had switched positions," His hand wandered to a brown patterned scarf beside her and took it between his fingertips, relishing the smooth silk before proceeding to tie them around her ankles, "I'm just eliminating the temptation on your behalf."

When he was done tying her ankles, he lift his gaze back to her again, "It's been a long day. You should rest now." His soft but authoritative tone gave no room for her to argue. She relaxed a little as he touched her once more, shifting her gently across the bed as he helped tuck her in, pulling the covers up to her chest. Red climbed in as well, settling beside her while keeping some distance apart. He already had her under his thumb; he did not want her to feel even more threatened by him.

"Good night, Lizzie…" He sounded out softly, before turning to his side, his back facing her. He felt a slight movement between the sheets; he could only guess that she rolled onto her side as well. Another shift against the sheets and he knew that she had brought her knees together, curling them up towards her chests. Her restrained wrists remain in front of her chest, maintaining their last form of protection. The tiny shield brought her little comfort as she realized whose bed she was in.

The calm before the storm was the saying. Lizzie had remained relatively serene for the past 12 hours. Perhaps it was the drugs that made her numb, but surely emotions cannot be numbed, at least not for long.

Lying on her side with her wrists tied in smooth but expensive scarves, her ankles immobilized with the exact same material, her shoulders feeling sore from the position she was in when she was taken, the drugs that made her woozy and groggily, the fact that she was being held captive by Reddington, and lastly, sharing the same bed with him while being physically vulnerable.

The truth hit her square in the face. Realization came pouring in like a flood, drowning her, tightening her lungs, squeezing the life out of her tiny throat. She retaliated in the only way she knew; tears. Wracked sobs spilled from her lips as she brought her arms over her head, shielding herself from an invisible danger.

Red sat up wordlessly, scooting over to Lizzie. He managed to fend himself against her feeble struggles as he brought her towards his chest, holding her lightly as he soothed her breathing.

"Shhh… it's okay. Take deep breaths, Lizzie… Deep breaths…" He murmured, "Don't be afraid, it's alright… Shhh…" He continued holding her, remaining in that position for what seems like hours, rocking her gently whilst whispering gentle words.

Red felt a light weight draped against his shoulders, he smiled inwardly at her sleeping form, carefully studying the rising and falling of her chest. Once he knew that she was deep in her slumber, he laid her gently against the sheets. He loosened the scarves on her wrists and slipped them off easily, proceeding to do the same for her ankles. Freed of her bonds, Lizzie curled her legs a little, moaning slightly into her pillow as she shuddered a little.

Red laid himself beside her once more, placing his hand on her shoulders to ease her distress. She hummed a little, relaxing as she felt the warmth radiating from him. Red slid his arm down to her hip, resting his palm against her bony feature. He inhaled a breath of air, his senses immediately picking up the scent of Lizzie's shampoo.

"Good night, Lizzie." He pressed his lips against her temple, letting the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away. He shuffled a little against his pillow before allowing the melon and coconut scent lull him to sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I should continue, or how I should continue. If you have any ideas please do suggest them! I welcome all and every idea! Thanks for reading again! And please press the review button! *smiles sweetly*


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Thanks for waiting on this one. I had a bit of a writer's block while coming up with Chapter 2, and also with school and *cough* tv shows *cough*, I got carried away. :P Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

* * *

_12 hours earlier…  
_  
Lizzie's phone rang, startling her from her sleep. It was a Sunday morning, the only time she could sleep in since Cooper had given her some time off. Red had delivered 3 names on the Blacklist to them a few days ago, and with those names, the FBI was able to apprehend gangs, drug lords and cartel leaders. Still, there was paper work to be done but she wasn't going to do it now, not on a Sunday morning.

She hastily grabbed the phone, just in case it was Cooper or another emergency, but as she stared at the screen, she exhaled, already dreading the next few minutes of her life.

"What do you want?" She sighed exasperatedly, propping herself up against the headboard, eyes closing as she attempts to go back to sleep.

"Good morning to you as well, Lizzie," Red sounded a little too happy to have woke her up, "I didn't think you were one to laze around on a Sunday morning."

She hummed in response, not even bothering to retaliate. It was too early to for an argument, much too early.

"Am I losing your attention, dear?" His crisp voice sounded through the speaker, "Would you like me to come over and make some breakfast? Perhaps you'll be awake then?"

"Ugh…" She grunted as she opened her eyes, "I hate you…"

"You don't hate me, you just hate mornings. Speaking of which, can I presume that Tom is with you at the moment?"

"He went out to get some stuff and breakfast as well," She answered with a bit too much honesty. Mornings were definitely her weak spot.

"Lucky you…" He replied curtly. She could have sworn she detected a hint of jealousy, but then again, it was Red. He was always radiating emotions are random spurts. If this was one of those spurts, she would not let herself be drawn into it.

"Dembe will forward you an address; I'll see you in an hour." With that, Red abruptly ended the call, leaving a confused Lizzie staring at her cell phone. She'd never understood Red's temper and she wasn't going to try now. Grumbling to herself, she pulled away the covers and dragged herself out of bed, heading straight to her bathroom.

* * *

"Babe?" Tom called from the kitchen. Lizzie could hear the shuffling of bags from and the soft thumps that came from unloading the groceries. "There wasn't any orange juice left so I took apple," He continued the conversation while sorting out the bags, "I hope you're okay with that!"

"Hey…" Lizzie grinned, wrapping her arms around his back, "I'm good with it, thanks," she sighed against his smooth back, causing him to turn around with a quizzical look. She took the opportunity, pressing herself closer to his chest and pulling his head down for a kiss. She moaned a little, lips tugging at each other as they got deeper into it. Tom pulled his wife closer, enveloping her into a small hug as he relishes her warm body; his bulge between his pants was imminent.

"Oh!" Lizzie gasp unexpectedly, breaking away from the kiss as she glanced downwards to her creation, "Well, that was fast!"

Tom laughed sheepishly, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, "We could have breakfast in bed?"

"Sweetie, I can't. I have to get back to the bureau, "She smiled apologetically, albeit she was a little worried at her ability to lie to him so easily.

"That in itself is a cold shower," He pouted as he turned his attention to the groceries again.

"I'm sorry," She smoothed her fingers across his cheek, "I'll make it up to you, I _promise_." She kissed his cheek, lunging at his side once more.

* * *

Lizzie picked up her pace, taking longer strides as she raised her fingers towards her forehead, ruffling her fringe a little. She was already 10 minutes late, and although she knew Red could never get angry with her, she did not want any 'special treatment' from him. She just wanted to do her job. This job.

She yanked the handle a little too forcefully, startling the waiter as he whirred around, reaching for the bar on his end to steady the glass door. She mumbled an apology, offering a sheepish smile before pointing inside.

"I have someone waiting…" She trails off without stopping. The waiter nodded quickly, welcoming her whilst keeping a firm arm on the fragile glass panel.

Lizzie easily spotted Red from the crowd. His famous fedora lying innocently at the edge of the table, his fingers twirled around with the stem of the wine glass, clearly absorbed with its drink ware.

There were people constantly moving around in the restaurants; waiters, guests, bartenders, but if there was one thing that he could tune his body to, it was her. His eyes flickered upwards, instantly meeting her.

"Hello Lizzie," He greeted her. He sounded slightly different than usual, perhaps a little tired. However, he gave nothing away as he assumed his cool exterior, leaving Lizzie to another guessing game.

"I'm sorry," She said a little too quickly as she settles down, "I was held up."

Red nodded understandingly, "Would you like anything?"

"No, thanks, I ate earlier on."

"I'm sure some coffee wouldn't completely ruin your stomach," Red smiled sweetly as he called for the waiter. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, eyes rolling with a slight shake of her head, giving in to him once more. She'd stop fighting him a while ago, realizing that he would just annoy her in another way. The more she'd accept it, the easier her life was, and frankly, she was less frustrated with him.

"So, what's so important that it couldn't wait?" She started as soon as the waiter was out of sight.

"Hmmm…?" Red tilt his head innocently.

Lizzie leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, "There is no case, isn't it?"

"There is…" He says slowly, "But it can wait."

"You're lucky we're in a restaurant and I'm not allowed to hurt you in public, but if we were elsewhere, I'd stick that pen in your neck again," She hissed.

Red chuckled, easily pushing the threat aside, "And I thought you weren't affectionate."

Lizzie sighed deeply, resting her palm against her temple. If she hadn't had a headache, she was about to get one. A big one.

"When will you stop playing games with me?" She muttered, albeit loud enough for him to hear it.

The waiter returned once more with their drinks on his tray. He served Red with a pot of tea, accompanying it with milk, sugar cubes and sugar syrup; and Lizzie, her black coffee with the same arrangements.

"Don't you just wish for a quiet morning? Just sitting with a cup of tea and sipping it slowly, watching the world turn?"

"I have a job, Red."

"I know," He responds with a nod of his head, "But you have a life too."

"Now, drink…" He ordered as he slides the coffee over, arranging the bowl of sugar cubes towards her, "The coffee's ridiculously incredible, best in the world, in my opinion."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile. It's the little things that Red does for her; that in times like these, she finds the sense of normalcy that seems to be lacking in her life. She had given up questioning the presence of these moments, but rather taking them in stride and silently wondering when will the next occur.


	3. Chapter 3

****"You're right…" Lizzie admits quietly, taking another sip from the warm cup, her nose sniffing slightly above the rim, inhaling the soothing scent, "It really is quite good." From fashion to food, there was nothing Red didn't understand. That man was akin to an encyclopaedia, and if he were to set up his own search engine, he would have given Google a run for their money.

Lizzie found herself staring at him, her brain working double time as she attempts to further understand the man in front of her. He was a puzzle, no doubt about that, but unlike every puzzle, there seem to be no solution to Raymond Reddington. She scoffed lightly, breaking the stare.

"Something interesting?" He inquired with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"It's nothing," She dismisses it easily, hands bringing the cup to her lips once more.

"Unless you come up with a reasonable explanation for staring at me like a perverted woman, I might have to charge Cooper for extra services provided." His smirk sent her eyes rolling once more.

"You can be so childish," Lizzie carefully lowered the cup onto the saucer.

"So I'm told. Out with it, then," He encouraged her, "What was on your mind?"

Lizzie took a breath, "I look at you, and it's like trying to figure out a puzzle that changes every time I fit a piece in. There were moments when I think I might have barely figured it out; you surprise me by doing something that is entirely out of the ordinary."

"Like breakfast on a Sunday morning," Red quipped.

Lizzie sighed in agreement, "Yes… Like that."

"Us humans have a way of complicating even the most simplest things. But when in doubt, I always find my solutions in a cup of tea or coffee."

He gestured lightly to the grey cup nestled between her palm, "Tastes heavenly, doesn't it?"

"I would only attest to that because of the coffee beans, and not because of you," She grumbled softly, "You're buying the drink."

Red grinned, "Anytime, sweetheart."

Lizzie winced a little at the term of endearment, eyes narrowing as her mouth formed a tiny scowl. _The nerve of that man!_

The duo finished the remainder of their drinks in silence; Red staring out of the restaurant as if keeping a mental count of the number of people passing by, meanwhile, Lizzie failing terribly at looking nonchalant. Her eyes flickered towards him for a while before averting her gaze to an inanimate object by the table. Even without looking at her, he could feel her eyes on him, the pretty little head of hers working furiously over time trying to figure him out. He ignored it, allowing her the small victory of assuming he did not notice.

"Shall we?" He spoke after a while, fingers reaching for his fedora whilst the other reached deep into his pocket. He managed to catch a passing by waiter, young man in his teens, obviously working tables as a source of part time income. He handed him a couple of notes, requesting that he keep the change for himself. The waiter nodded furiously, smiling with delight as he walked ahead, holding the exit doors open for them. As she stood up, his palm drifted towards her back, trailing down her spine despite her instinctive reaction to arch away. H rested it on a small spot near her waist, stroking it for a while before guiding her in front of him and out of the restaurant.

"Let's take a walk," He suggested; his hand never leaving the spot at her back. Oddly enough, it felt reassuring, but thoughts like these scared her. She was married for god's sake, her loving husband at home waiting for her while she was out in the city taking a stroll with the world's most dangerous criminal and having the palm of his hand resting against her back, to say the least. Her unsuccessful attempt of minimizing contact was having a heavy consequence on the muscles on her back, they were getting a little sore from the constant rigid manner she had forced them in.

_Okay, I'm going to count to three, and I'll pull myself away_, she braced herself mentally, _one, two, three! _Lizzie yanked herself out of his palm, but on hindsight, she really could have worked on her sense of direction. She headed straight into his arms instead, nearly colliding with him if it wasn't for his quick reaction.

"Are you alright?" His voice filled with concern as he held her up, blue eyes scanning her from head to toe.

"I think I…" She trailed off, fingers reaching for her temple as she blinked her eyes in frustration. Her eyes played tricks on her as she started to see everything in pairs, the images sliding in and out of one another, "I don't feel so good…" She mumbled.

"I've got you…" Red assured her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, shouldering her semi-limp body, "The car's just around the corner."

Lizzie was grateful that the car was merely round the bend, she didn't think she would have lasted another two blocks even if Red was shouldering her entire weight. She saw the familiar face stepped out of the driver's seat, opening the side door to let them in. Realizing she had gone limp, Red slid his arm under her knees, lifting her bridal style as if she weighed nothing, and carried her onto the passenger seat. He adjusts her carefully, leaning her head against him as he stroked her arm tenderly.

"Red…" She murmured.

"Yes, my dear?"

She closed her eyes tiredly, letting out a deep breath. "What did you put in my coffee?" She asked, knowing that it might very well be the worst.

"It's a sedative," He answered truthfully, "Your vision starts deceiving you and your head starts spinning as if you're hallucinating, you also lose much of your energy which explains your body going limp. The effects will dissipate soon but I need you to remain calm, steady your breathing. Take deep and slow breaths, Lizzie," He instructed her.

"No…" Tears falling down as she tries to move her hand away from his grasp, she mustered all of her energy to keep away from him. He overpowered her without difficulty, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't fight it," He trapped her between his arms, "Sleep…" He says softly, "Close your eyes and it will be over soon."

"Why should I trust a monster?" She sobbed weakly, unable to express any more of her anger.

"You shouldn't, but you have to." Words barely reassured her. Every fibre of her being wishing that this was a horrible joke gone wrong, but her weak body served as proof that she had been compromised. With no other options left, she closed her eyes, taking deep and steady breaths as he had instructed before. Within moments, her head gradually stop spinning and the urge to puke had gone away. Right before sleep claimed her, she felt a pair of lips grazing the top of her head. 

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the next one! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this out. Here's chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy it! :D Cheers!**

* * *

"Tweezers? Anesthesia?" Red asked once more, clearly more worried than he would like to admit.

"We have everything prepared, boss. Just relax," If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Luli would have teased Red about being a pussy when it comes to needles.

"Just don't break anything except that chip," He grumbled lightly as he leaned back against the car seat, turning his head sideways. Without warning, he felt the tip of the needle pushing its way into his shoulder. He hissed at the intrusion, forcing his muscles to relax as his fingers grabbed edge of the leather seat.

The anesthesia kicked in almost immediately, numbing the top of his shoulder all the way to the base of his neck. He trained his eyes on the sleeping form of Elizabeth, wincing slightly when Dembe picked up the knife. He steadied his breathing, focusing on anywhere but the wound; winter in Paris, shopping along 5th avenue in New York, sipping tea in London.

He felt Luli move around him, fingers bobbing up and down at his shoulders. "Got it," came her smooth reply as she held up the black chip embedded with red sticky liquid. Relief washed over his face as the worst was over. He allowed Dembe to treat his wound while Luli cleaned the chip with a disinfectant, being extra careful with the tiny object.

"I never thought you would be scared of needles," Luli chirped, eyes never leaving the chip as she continued dipping it with another solution. Dembe grinned as he reached for a bandage; clearly both of them didn't know Red well enough.

"I'm not perfect," he tilts his head in response, half shrugging his shoulders.

"We didn't think you were, anyway," Luli smiled sweetly as she held up the clean black chip. Red scowled, snatching the chip from her. He plugged it into his laptop, turning it around, he handed it back to Luli once more.

"PhD from MIT," He retaliated with his usual smirk. Luli shook her head in mock annoyance, settling down in the front seat as the laptop rested on her thighs, fingers moving against the keyboard as if they were in sync.

A low rustling sound emitted from the distance, Red's head snapped up in curiosity, eyes squinting a little as he tries to make out the silhouette; a navy sedan.

"He's a little early," Red turned to Dembe, who merely raised his eyebrow in reply, eyes never leaving their focus on the task at hand.

"Hold this down," He instructed, taking his fingers off the bandage once Red had replaced with his own. Dembe disappeared to the back of the sedan, searching for some medical tape to hold the bandage down.

Lizzie heard a ruffling of sorts, coming from the back. She twitched her hand, attempting to get some sensation back in them. She dared not to move any further, continuing to feign consciousness as she relied on her senses, silently formulating a plan to escape. She felt a shift in the weight against the car seat, hearing a hiss, she recognized Red. He had his fingers pressing down against his shoulder, waiting reluctantly for Dembe to retrieve the medical tape.

"Mr. Reddington," the tall skinny man in a grey suit regarded him.

"Hello Grey," He said with a small smile, "You've just missed all the fun. Dembe and Luli were enjoying my agony just a while ago."

Luli let out a little snort, no doubt uncharacteristically, but she was with family, so she didn't bother holding herself to any standards. Dembe, however, said nothing, diligently tearing a strip of medical tape and stretching it a little, rolling them over the bandage on Red's shoulders. He made sure it was tight before tearing out another one, repeating the same process once more.

"Sir, I'm sure there will be other parties I'll be invited to."

"Don't worry, Grey," Luli said as she turned from her seat, "Next time Raymond gets his heart broken, we'll drink champagne on his tab," She made sure Red caught her winking at his assistant.

Grey cleared his throat in an attempt to cover his grin, "I'll just be useful and check on her," He strides over to the car door at the other end, pulling on the handle and opening it.

Dembe lightly runs his fingers over the wound, making sure it was firm before helping Red pull the collar of his shirt back up once more. Red moved his shoulder a little, stepping out of the car and extending his arm out for a stretch, rotating it small circles.

"How much did you give her?" Grey asked as he brushed the stray strands of hair across Lizzie's face, tucking it gently behind her ear. As he looked up across the car for an answer, he felt a strong push against his abdomen. The sudden force rendered him towards the ground on his back as he grunt in pain. Lizzie was on her feet, pushing herself forward and away from her captors. She couldn't run, not yet, her strength had not been fully restored. Instead, she did a crossover of hobbling and jogging every other step.

"She's strong, indeed," Red mused himself, impressed by her will power and her body's resistance to the drug. Dembe and Luli had already formed a perimeter about 20 feet away from Lizzie. They were unarmed but Lizzie knew that given a normal situation, she could never overpower Luli, and let's not even mention Dembe. By now, Grey was on her tail and was already closing in on her, signalling Dembe and Luli to do the same. She whirled around, assessing her situation. There was no way she could outrun them now, why did she even think she could stand a chance? She was trapped, as if the walls had closed in on her, slowly diminishing the space she had left, forcing her into a corner.

"It's alright… I've got this…" Red nodded his head as he strolled towards Lizzie. The others stopped advancing towards her, staying rooted to the ground instead, still forming that tight perimeter.

Her eyes darted around, brain still fighting back, formulating a plan, any plan, to run away from them. Red's advances didn't help much as it only made her focus on him alone, her brain zooming in like a homing beam as it prepares itself for a flight or fight situation.

"Lizzie," His voice soft, despite his menacing looks.

She shook her head, hands springing out in front of her as she took a step backwards, desperately seeking a distance between them.

"Lizzie…" he says her name once more, calming her down as he takes another step forward, hands reaching for her arms in tandem.

_This is it. I could make a break for it. Just one push and I can make my escape. This is it!_ But she never moved. Her legs stood like blocks of concrete on the ground, she could feel them but she couldn't move them. Her brain yelled at her legs, screaming for them to run, to take a step, if only she would just move, and then she could have a chance.

Red reached into his pocket, taking out a blue handkerchief. The whiff of chloroform brushed past her nose, warning her of the danger she was in. _Move now!_ Her brain yelled again. Before she could react, Red had forced the handkerchief onto her nose, covering her mouth as well. The chemical wheezed past her nostrils, soaring through her lungs as she struggled against Red. He easily restrained her, pinning her back against his chest, bringing her down to the ground for more leverage. He caught her wrists in one hand, while the other focused on the fumes on her nose. Lizzie kicks against the dirt, trying to push Red out of balance but it had only succeeded in pressing her body deep into his clutches.

"Don't fight me," He whispered at her ear, "Just breathe in, Lizzie. Don't fight it."

He stayed in that position for a while, making sure that she had completely lost consciousness before removing the cloth. He shoved it back into his pocket, careful not to inhale too much of the fumes.

"Luli, I think we have some scarves in the car." Without hesitation, the younger woman sprinted back to their car. Sliding his arm under her knees, he leans her head against his shoulder, lifting her into his arms once again, carrying her to the navy sedan.

Red lays her on her side, tucking her legs together before removing her shoes. He aligns her ankles, making sure that her ankle bone doesn't rub against one another. Taking the silk Hermes scarves from Luli, he gently lifts them up, expertly tying them into a knot. Taking her arms, he shifts them back, again, careful not to dislocate any part of her shoulder. He ties her wrists with the same material, ending with another knot. Red strides back to his car, taking his overcoat and a pillow from the backseat. He lifts her head up, sliding the pillow under her head, allowing her to rest on a softer surface. He spreads out his overcoat, covering her up until her chin, knowing that the thick jacket would keep her warm.

He allowed himself to indulge a little, planting a kiss at her temple, fingers tracing the side of her cheek as he tucks her hair behind her ears.

"You do care about your future, don't you?" Grey glanced at him as Red watches the rise and fall of her chest.

"Just keep her safe," He replied after moments of silence.

As Grey drove the sedan away, Red returned to his car, sliding in the back seat. Luli had already set up her laptop with the details of their next destination. As soon as Red was in the car, Dembe started the engine, hands on the wheel as he floored the gas pedal, driving off in the other direction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! Chapter 5 will be up soon(hopefully! *crossing my fingers here*) It will be set "In the present day", so we'll just see what happens next, okay?**

PS: I am so happy for the last scene in episode 10! I really hope that aren't related and since he said "No." Imma ship them like a cruise ship! 


End file.
